<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Door by 00Cat00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659690">The Secret Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Cat00/pseuds/00Cat00'>00Cat00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wands and Seidr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asgard (Marvel), Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Child Neglect, Chocolate Frogs (Harry Potter), Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, don't come at me, except, except i'm guiding myself from the movies, frederick the frog - Freeform, he's the mvp, kind of, loki's there, y'know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Cat00/pseuds/00Cat00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired from his family's lack of understanding, and reeling from an unexpected realization, Loki seeks refuge in his favorite place: the library. Running blind into a section he'd never seen before, he finds a doorway into another dimension and passes through unknowingly.</p><p>Now in England, he apparently has to help defeat a bald, noseless man alongside his friend Harry, who's also the Chosen One, and balance magic school at the same time. </p><p>....Oh, well, if nothing else, he at least has Frederick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Loki (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) &amp; Draco Malfoy, Loki (Marvel) &amp; Harry Potter, Loki (Marvel) &amp; Ron Weasley, Loki (Marvel) &amp; Severus Snape, loki and all of hogwarts basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wands and Seidr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so.</p><p>I just kind of lost every draft of every story I had planned except for this one, and I don't know if it can be repaired yet.<br/>So that sucks, and I'm frustrated to no ends, and I need to work on something to distract myself so I won't burst out crying.</p><p>So here you have this fic. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was frozen. </p><p> </p><p>His feet were frozen, his hands were frozen, even his face and eyes were frozen.</p><p>His body was still with cold.</p><p>His <em>blue</em> body was still with cold. Cold that should have been fatal, with its tiny icicles and its covering frost, but was merely annoying.</p><p>He was frozen, so the only thing he really felt were the burning tears sliding through his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>It couldn't be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was not true!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was <span class="u">not</span> a monster! He was not a–a–</em>
</p><p>A wretched, wounded sound escaped his throat, and he covered his <em>hideous</em> face with trembling hands. Damn him! Damn him and his cursed curiosity!</p><p>He should have never entered the Vault. He should have just let it go. Never mind them. Never mind their opinion. He did not need Thor's friends' approval.</p><p>So why did he still go...?!</p><p>The stupid sword from the bet lay discarded on the ground next to him, frozen like everything else in his immediate vicinity. He hadn't meant to touch the Casket! He certainly hadn't meant to <em>open</em> it! He was just sneaking in the room to retrieve the sword and show Thor and his dumb lackeys he was good for <em>something–!</em> Then the Casket called for him! It called for him and he answered, like a fool! A sob tore through his chest. All this so he didn't have to listen to his father's disappointed mumbling, to her mother's pitying eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"If you just tried a little harder..." </em>
</p><p>He <em>did</em> try! Every damn day, every damn second, he <em>tried!</em> He tried to outshine Thor, he tried to catch up to him but–</p><p>What about his needs? What about what <em>he</em> liked, what <em>he</em> wanted?! Didn't it matter?!</p><p>And now, he was...</p><p>Loki wasn't stupid. He knew this wasn't a mere curse, placed upon whoever touched the ancient artifact without permission. Seidr didn't work like that. And curses were much more complicated. So the only explanation was one he desperately wanted to ignore. For the first time, he wished he was as oblivious as Thor. But now that he saw the answer, he couldn't erase it from his mind. It hung in front of it like one of Idunn's apples, shining and impossible to ignore. It repeated over and over.</p><p>
  <em>I am a frost giant.</em>
</p><p>It couldn't be true. He didn't want this! He wanted this to be a nightmare, so bad! He'd even take the embarrassment and humiliation of sneaking into his brother's bed, of being mocked for his childishness over this–</p><p>But.</p><p>But Thor wasn't his brother, was he? And Frigga was not his mother, and the All-Father...!</p><p>They were all fake.</p><p>That....</p><p>That actually made sense. How they treated him behind that show of affection, how the people looked at him, how the children laughed and mocked and <em>pushed–</em></p><p>How his mother always looked so sad–<em>disappointed</em>–when he presented himself dirty and disheveled from the children's 'playing'. How his father was always busy–<em>avoiding him</em>–and didn't have time for Loki.</p><p>How Thor was better in everything he did. Why Loki couldn't ever measure as his equal.</p><p>
  <em>"Only one of you will have Asgard's throne. But both of you were born to be kings"</em>
</p><p>Now he knew what that meant. Fath–Odin wanted perfect, <em>golden</em> Thor on the throne, but Loki would only serve as a peon, a chess piece to exchange to Laufey or something, so he would rule over that desolate land. And of course, because Loki was raised with that loyalty to Asgard Odin ensured he would never attack them. Everyone would be happy. He used him. He called him son and told him he loved him only to laugh behind his back and send him off as soon as he had the chance. Did everyone else know? The court, the maids? Did everyone know he was a fake?</p><p>Everyone...</p><p>Loki gasped as he heard armored footsteps approaching his location. They'd heard him! </p><p>In panic, Loki scrambled to put the blade in a position that vaguely resembled the one it was originally in, and closed the Casket. His body was still blue, and ice and snow were still strewn about, making the floor slippery. He had to escape. Looking like this, they wouldn't hesitate. The guards were trained by Odin to attack first and ask questions later, and if they found a f-f-frost giant in the Vault then...</p><p>Loki shuddered, and hid in a corner, trying to calm down enough to gather the necessary Seidr to get out of there.</p><p>Fortunately, just as the guards charged into the room, Loki was gone in a burst of green smoke.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he was in one of the dark hallways of the palace, close to where he had left Thor and his friends.</p><p>He could hear them laughing.</p><p>Something untamed grew in Loki, and he felt tears gather in his eyes again. This time though, he didn't bother to wipe them as much as he would have before. What use was hiding things now that the biggest secret of Asgard had been made known to him? Sighing, he absently noted his hands weren't blue, and a quick spell confirmed his skin had returned to its pale peach color.</p><p>His mask.</p><p>
  <em>Fake.</em>
</p><p>Loki took a deep breath. He couldn't deal with Thor right now. Nor his friends, nor his 'family'.</p><p>He wanted–he needed to go to the library. </p><p>The library had given him shelter when the taunts of the children became physical, and had cheered him up when he was alone. He became close with every character in the stories, and had silently cried and laughed along with them. The silence was like a balm to his ears, and the smell of dust and books never failed to calm him down.</p><p>He needed to be calm right now.</p><p>So, shaking off his dread, he steeled himself and started walking towards the building. As expected, there they were, hands on their hips, all arrogance and self importance. Loki ducked his head and walked quicker, hoping to get past them without too many questions.</p><p>"Loki!"</p><p>No such luck.</p><p>Well, he would not entertain their morbid curiosity. He would not tell them what the sword looked like because his life had been <em>broken</em> and it was their fault.</p><p><em>I hope the guards reinforce the vault</em>, Loki thought viciously. <em>I hope they close it and that no soul is able to enter ever again. Let them stew in their expectations. They shall never get to see the blade. </em></p><p>
  <em>Not from me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one will use me ever again.</em>
</p><p>Thor, the big oaf, caught onto his mood and ran after him, leaving the laughter and whispers of the others.</p><p>"Look at him, no sword in sight"</p><p>"I told you he was too much of a coward"</p><p>"Useless"</p><p>"I just do not understand how he is Thor's kin"</p><p><em>But that is exactly it!</em> Loki screamed in his mind, as if somehow they could hear. <em>He is not my brother, I am not his kin!</em></p><p>"Brother, brother, wait!" Thor called from behind him.</p><p>"Leave me be" he managed to choke out, the tears coming faster.</p><p>"Brother, what happened? Did you not retrieve the sword? Were there guards inside?" he continued to ask, further cornering Loki in that dark place of his mind.</p><p>They almost reached the library. Thor took hold of his wrist. He had a strong grip. They were both eleven hundred years old, yet the blond was always bigger and more powerful. Of course. Frost giants were stronger than Loki. Loki was weak, was nothing.</p><p>"Brother, what happened to you?" the tone was <em>not</em> concern. It was pity. </p><p>He had enough.</p><p><em>"I AM <span class="u">NOT</span> YOUR BROTHER!</em>" he screeched, shoving Thor to the side, and revealing his tear stained face in the process. Thor's eyes widened comically, and he opened and closed his mouth in shock, looking for something to say. Loki pretended he had not been the one to put the hurt look he saw on Thor's face. Some servants stared at them with open mouths, but a scorching look from Loki sent them all scurrying away.</p><p>"L-Loki, what–how could you say such a thing?" Thor looked at a loss of words. Loki deflated tiredly, the fight leaving him. He had never been confrontational, not even to his own brother.</p><p>And...try as he might, he could not for the life of him sever the bond he had with him...or his mother.</p><p>Mother always tried her best, and Loki could say her love was fake as much as he wanted, but every time she held him in her arms, uncaring of his protests of being much too old for it...it made him feel genuinely wanted. Loved.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>But she never went against the All-Father’s orders, even for Loki’s sake.</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And Thor? Thor was infuriating. Always breaking records, always leaving him in the dust...but, he also always backed him up in every mischievous plan he had, he encouraged him when others failed to trust him. He...still let him sneak into bed with him when he had a nightmare.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>But he never denied the insults, never told the children to stop–</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He just couldn't bring himself to hate them, even if it would be the better choice.</p><p>Even if they weren't family at all.</p><p>"Loki, please talk to me, what has caused you so much pain?" Thor said, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. Loki took a shuddering breath. Love or no love, he couldn't deal with them right now. He just needed to be alone.</p><p>"Just...leave me be, Thor, please" and at his pleading eyes, he added, begrudgingly "I will explain everything when I feel better, I swear it"</p><p>Placated by his promise, but still not looking convinced, Thor started to back up slowly.</p><p>"...Did someone say something foul to you, brother?"</p><p>
  <em>"Thor."</em>
</p><p>"Alright, alright. Just call for me if you need anything, do you understand?"</p><p>Loki nodded without looking at him, but he heard the taller one sigh and leave at last. Just in case, he looked both ways in the hallway. It would be just like Thor to hide.</p><p>But there was no one there.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Loki turned and entered his safe haven.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Stupid! Stupid!"</p><p>Loki honestly didn't know what he was expecting. After entering the room, he had been slightly cheered up by the dim lightning of the shelves, the smell of dust and the quiet chatter of the few women that were inside. He had waved without smiling to the book keeper, a kind, plump lady who was very good to him, and had went straight to his favorite section–fantasy.</p><p>It was the very best in his opinion, because it held countless books of mighty warriors, cunning princesses and unimaginable beasts, all coming to life with his vivid imagination and making spending hours in the library no hard task. He was...ashamed to admit sometimes he put himself in the place of some of the protagonists, picturing an adventure full of peril and danger, surrounded by friends who had his back whenever he was in trouble. Friends he could trust.</p><p>He had forgotten one small detail, though. </p><p>Many of those books featured monsters in one way or another. And Loki, really, really didn't want to read about horrible monsters being defeated and cut off the story in that moment.</p><p>
  <em>"With a shout, the creature dissolved in the air..."</em>
</p><p>Loki gulped, closing that book and picking another.</p><p>
  <em>"Its blood spilled on the floor, and the monster was no more..."</em>
</p><p>...Maybe this one would...</p><p>
  <em>"The child trembled with fear, presented with such disgusting monstrosity..."</em>
</p><p>Surely this one....</p><p>
  <em>"There was no place in the world, for one such as he..."</em>
</p><p>"Stop it!" Loki incoherently hissed, as if the characters could hear him. He didn't want to feel like this. Like a <em>monster</em>. Like an outcast. Because it hurt too much, because even after seeing his own blue, wretched, <em>disgusting</em> hands he–</p><p>A tear fell on the page.</p><p>Loki sniffed, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. The pain in his chest was getting worse by the minute, and he didn't know how to make it stop. A trembling sigh tore his throat. The pages were blurry.</p><p>"Are you quite alright, my prince?"</p><p>The book keeper.</p><p>Loki stood up fast, turning around to conceal his wet cheeks at least a bit. He willed his voice not to tremble.</p><p>"I am, lady, do not fret"</p><p>"Are you sure? It sounded like you were weeping..." she was concer–<em>suspicious</em>. Quick, lie.</p><p>Lie like the monster you are.</p><p>"It is just the book. Temäe died, and I could not help myself" he rubbed his eyes, still not facing her. </p><p>"It <em>is</em> a very sad scene..." still not convinced, but Loki didn't have the time or the energy to seem normal right now.</p><p>"I will go to the history section now, if you please. Farewell" </p><p>"F-Farewell, prince" she muttered, confused.</p><p><em>I am not the prince</em>, Loki's mind screamed as he speed walked away.<em> I am a fake. An impostor.</em></p><p>Before he knew it, he was at the history section, a dark, secluded section of the library. Or, at least he thought he was. The tears made it hard to see. Still, he turned and jogged along the long decorated shelves, hoping to put as much distance between the world and himself as it was possible. His hand ran along the curved edges, the torn covers of the books and the carvings of the wood. His hand.</p><p>His blue hand.</p><p>His fake hand.</p><p>As he came to a stop in front of a particular row of books, both hands placed on top of the heavy tomes, he came to a realization. One that made his frozen heart crack with even more ice.</p><p>The king's second son was dead. He never existed.</p><p>The thing that was Loki had taken its place.</p><p>He had been made to take that place, by the one he called father. He had deceived Thor into caring for him, he had convinced Frigga to love him.</p><p>...Could he still call them mother and brother?</p><p>Probably not. He didn't deserve it. He never deserved it.</p><p>But...Loki would keep doing it anyway. Because he was greedy, and selfish. Because he didn't know better. Because he didn't have anything else. His kingdom was not his, his throne belonged to someone else. His powers were forbidden. The only ones left were them.</p><p>Not Odin.</p><p>Never Odin.</p><p>He never saw enough of the man to love him, he understood that now. He just loved him out of obligation. But Odin wasn't his father. Never was.</p><p>He didn't care for him. He only planned to use him as a pawn. </p><p>Loki was smart, so he saw the change in the king's eye whenever it slid from him to Thor.</p><p>Because he knew the impostor taking the place of the second prince. He held no love for him.</p><p><em>Good</em>, Loki thought loudly, as if projecting his thoughts well enough would transmit it to him. And when that wasn't enough–</p><p>"Good" he whispered bitterly, pressing his forehead against the row of books.</p><p>"Hate me. Despise me. Do whatever you must" his Seidr flowed through his fingers, uncurling in the face of his feelings.</p><p>"I hate you too. So I do not care. I have seen through your disguise, All-Father" red started to fill his vision. Was this how villains felt all the time? Angry, betrayed? </p><p>Hurt?</p><p>"I have seen through your lies. And I hate. You. Too." Green Seidr filled the cracks and spaces of the bookshelf, making it rattle. Someone would hear. He didn't care.</p><p>"I hate you too" he repeated, pouring years of humiliation, cold glances, half hearted pats on the head. Years of feeling not good enough. Years of anger, of crying alone in tiny places, of replacing bandages after training, of resisting the crushing pressure. Years of uselessness and agony, of averting his eyes to the floor. Of restraining his thoughts because he had to 'respect his father'.</p><p>But he wasn't his father.</p><p>"I hate you" Brighter. </p><p>"I hate you" Louder.</p><p>"I. Hate. You" More.</p><p>
  <em>"I HATE YOU!!"</em>
</p><p>He couldn't see anymore. Was that blinding light in his head?</p><p>"I..."</p><p>He was feeling kind of...sleepy.</p><p>"I...hate..."</p><p>He couldn't finish. </p><p>He was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, first of all–oof. You guys are amazing and I hope I do right by your expectations...especially since,</p><p>1. English is not my first language.<br/>2. I have only seen the first two Harry Potter movies.<br/>3. The script is mainly the same.</p><p>Thank you for your kind words, and let's get to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>He was a wizard! </p><p>He, the weakest kid on the block, the weirdo, the outcast, was actually a wizard! Magic was real!</p><p>And the best part was, he would be studying at a magical school! <em>Away</em> from his relatives! He couldn't wait to depart with that Hagrid guy, so he could buy his school stuff! Oh, would there be witches? Or, or, dragons? Were those real? Probably, since magic was real too!</p><p>Harry couldn't help but smile like a fool, running through the cold to reach his sort-of-friend's place. He was so excited to tell him! And a bit sad, since he would be going on his own, but he wanted to focus on the second happiest thing that had happened in his life first.</p><p>Oh, there he was!</p><p>"Loki!"</p><p>The kid turned from where he was drawing shapes on a window's frost. Loki was a weird kid. (<em>Yes</em>, that was his name) Not that <em>Harry</em> had any right to say so, but it was true. He arrived to their block like no one's business, and refused to answer any questions about his family or origins. Dudley said he was probably a stray. He had stayed away from the horde of kids of the neighborhood, too, and from Dudley especially. But what shocked Harry the most was that he gravitated towards <em>him</em> instead, ignoring the jabs and mocking from the other children. Harry was confused, no one ever wanted to be close to him, but when he asked Loki he only said,</p><p>"You are quiet"</p><p>Which, fair enough. He also talked like an old English book and had the most peculiar green eyes. Like green fire, almost, but Harry wouldn't tell him that, lest he got weirded out by him and left. Loki...was the only one he could talk to, and he was kind to him, even when Dudley splashed mud on his shoes, or pushed him around.</p><p>....Harry kind of got the impression Loki had been lonely too.</p><p>And past the initial awkwardness, he was actually fun to be with. He was smart, and cunning, and a bit serious, but considerate. Harry felt, for the first time...he might have a friend. But he didn't want to jinx it so soon, so he didn't say anything. Hopefully the few cookies he could sneak now and again for him (he had refused a coat, he didn't seem to get cold) would be good enough. </p><p>"Harry" he nodded in greeting, pressing his right fist to his heart. It was a weird gesture he made whenever he saw him coming, so Harry did it too. Maybe it was a custom wherever he was from.</p><p>"Guess what? Something incredible happened last night!"</p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow and eyed the crumpled piece of parchment in his hand "Does it have to do with the letter you have?"</p><p>"Mhm. Remember the owl thing I told you about?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Well, turns out they were delivering this!" he unfolded the letter and passed it to him. Loki held it expertly and inspected the writing with a critical eye.</p><p>"Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you..." he muttered the rest, and paused when he reached the part Harry was waiting for.</p><p>"Hogwarts..." he squinted. "School of witchcraft and wizardry?"</p><p>"I know! Isn't it great?"</p><p>"You have a school for Seidr training here?"</p><p>"S-Seydr? What is that?"</p><p>Loki stared at him for a few moments before sitting on the ground with a sigh. Harry followed his lead, confused by his apparent deflating.</p><p>"There was an institution such as this the whole time and I did not see it?" he whispered, irritated.</p><p>"W-What do you mean?" Had Harry done something wrong?</p><p>"Did you not know of this?"</p><p>"I...I didn't. I wasn't even sure magic was real until Hagrid told me so" Loki did a weird face at the word 'magic'</p><p>"Who is Hagrid?"</p><p>"It's...a long story"</p><p>"I have time" </p><p>So Harry told him everything. About the visit, about his apparent dormant potential, about his parents, and about his incoming travel to the school. Loki became more somber as the tale progressed.</p><p>"And they have Seidr masters there? Do they truly know what they are doing?" he asked, oddly still, gazing into the distance.</p><p>"I don't know what S-Seidr is, but if it's something magic they should know about it. Why do you ask?" he was honestly curious.</p><p>Loki sighed. "I...have somewhere I came from, a place where you cannot access without Seidr, or, as you supposedly call it here...magic" he frowned down at the letter.</p><p>"I came here by accident, and I cannot seem to find my way back, so I wish to know if I can return"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry..." it made sense now, why Loki didn't talk about his family.</p><p>"But...does that mean you knew magic was real this whole time?!" Why hadn't he told him? Loki looked amused.</p><p>"Of course I know. I am a Seidr user after all" he proclaimed, looking self conscious immediately after. User? So like a wizard, Harry's brain translated.</p><p>"You know magic?! That's–" Loki flinched "–So cool!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Being a wizard, knowing magic is very cool, don't you think so?"</p><p>Loki blinked. "You...<em>like</em> Seidr?"</p><p>"Yeah...?" Why was he so surprised? Loki gripped the letter tighter.</p><p>"...Are you okay? Did I say something?" <em>Please don't be mad</em>, Harry internally begged. Loki must have seen his expression, because his own softened.</p><p>"No, do not worry. It is just..." he averted his eyes again. "Where I come from, Seidr is not...I mean..."</p><p>Oh. That he could understand.</p><p>"Oh, I get it. My family hates magic too" he confessed. Loki peeked at him through his lashes.</p><p>"They do?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's why they hid the fact Hogwarts wanted me all my life" he laughed. "But I guess that didn't work for them"</p><p>Loki smiled tentatively. Harry considered it a win.</p><p>"Say, how do you get into the school?" Loki asked.</p><p>"Uhh...I don't know, actually. Would you like to join? Maybe they could help you investigate how to go back to your home" he hoped Loki could join. It would be nice to have a friend there to accompany him through the nerves and unfamiliar magic world.</p><p>"I would, but I do not know their entrance parameters"</p><p>"We could ask Hagrid, he's a wizard, and knows the Headmaster of the school!" he proposed. Loki tapped a slender finger against his chin.</p><p>"Not a bad idea. When will he arrive?"</p><p>"Oh, probably..." he checked the public clock in a nearby store. "...any minute now, actually"</p><p>Loki looked surprised. Harry scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"I came to see you because I wanted to say goodbye before leaving, but I guess that won't be necessary now"</p><p>"What won't be necessary?" a deep voice said behind them. Loki turned as quick as a whip, startling Harry. The stranger took a few steps back, raising placating hands.</p><p>"H-Hagrid!" how had he not noticed him? The giant man smiled amiably at him.</p><p>"Hello, Harry. I was just passin' by to wait for ya, but here you are!" his eyes slid to Loki.</p><p>"Oh! This is my friend, Loki!"</p><p>"Loki?"</p><p>"Pleased to meet you" his friend said between his teeth, doing the weird arm gesture again. Hagrid looked amused.</p><p>"Likewise. Although I'm afraid we need to go now. Ya see, Harry here is–"</p><p>"I know where he is going"</p><p>Hagrid's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Ya do?" He glanced at Harry. </p><p>"Loki is a wizard" he explained. Loki twitched.</p><p>"<em>Not</em> a wizard. Seidr user" he corrected. Harry huffed halfheartedly.</p><p>"Wizard, huh? Ya goin' to Hogwarts too then?"</p><p>"That's what we wanted to ask you, actually. Loki knows magic but didn't know Hogwarts existed until I told him, so we're looking for a way he can be accepted" Harry said.</p><p>Hagrid hummed, and looked at the shorter boy with something akin to condescension.</p><p>"I dunno if that would be possible. The Quill of Acceptance and Book of Admittance keep record of every child with magic in them, and when they reach the proper age, they get sent the letter" he scratched his beard. "If you didn't get one, it must have been for a reason"</p><p>"Then what about him? He knows nothing about magic" Loki pointed at Harry. Hagrid raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"He's a special case. And Hogwarts is designed to <em>teach</em> students magic" his tone was almost too gentle, like a parent telling their kid they couldn't get a unicorn because they weren't real. </p><p>...Unless they were actually <em>real</em>, because <em>magic</em> was real. Harry was still wrapping his head around that fact.</p><p>"Then you can consider me a special case as well" he proposed, with an edge to his voice. The man chuckled.</p><p>"It doesn't work like that, kid–"</p><p>"I assure you, I am more than capable" Loki straightened, staring at the bear of a man straight on.</p><p>"You know the Headmaster. Dumbledore, was it? Then you can tell him. Let me prove to you that I am worthy of your school, right here, right now."</p><p>Hagrid fell silent, shocked. Harry gaped at Loki. He was so sure of himself...was he really that good? </p><p>They fell silent for a few moments. Few people were around. Finally, Hagrid spoke, an interested glint in his eyes.</p><p>"...Ya sure 'bout this?"</p><p>"Perfectly"</p><p>"Alright. If you insist you have magic, then a couple of beginner spells shouldn't be <em>too</em> hard" he shuffled closer.</p><p>"Do a Muffliato" Huh? Harry had no idea what that was, and by Loki's face, he didn't either. Hagrid, of course, caught onto his confusion and smiled sadly.</p><p>"Don't know what it is?"</p><p>Loki glared daggers at him "I have found I have little knowledge of how things are called here. But that does not mean I do not know what they <em>are</em>" he stated. Hagrid looked at the sky.</p><p>"Muffliato is a charm that serves to conceal a conversation from any potentially prying ears" he pinched Harry's ear playfully, making him chuckle. "One of the easiest spells" </p><p>"Oh, alright. Come here Harry" Loki beckoned him closer. Harry obliged, curious of what would happen. Loki dragged him until he was at his side, and a good half-meter from the wizard.</p><p>"Talk" Loki said.</p><p>"Wh–just like that?" Harry thought there would be something more to it, like a burst of light, or a dramatically whispered incantation. Loki smirked.</p><p>"What did you expect? As the man said, it is an easy spell"</p><p>"That's so useful...I can't wait to learn it myself" he admitted. Loki stared at the ground and his cheeks colored. Weird, he didn't seem like the bashful type.</p><p>"And he really can't hear us?" Harry looked at Hagrid, who was staring at Loki with an unreadable look.</p><p>Loki smiled. "Try it out. Shout, sing, insult him. Whatever you say, he shall not hear" he promised.</p><p>Harry sweat dropped and twisted his hands, nervous, but in the end, he gave in to temptation and inhaled strongly, before shouting–</p><p>"HAGRID SMELLS <em>REALLY</em> WEIRD!"</p><p>Loki barked a startled laugh, and Harry marveled at Hagrid's never changing expression, looking between the two of them. He truly couldn't hear them.</p><p>"I think that is enough" Loki wheezed, and presumably lifted the spell. "We have to work on your insults" he giggled.</p><p>Harry felt himself blush "I'm not used to insulting anyone. I don't even know if I <em>want</em> to" he turned to Hagrid. "Sorry"</p><p>Hagrid snapped his attention back to him, from where he was staring at Loki.</p><p>"Don't worry 'bout it....whatever you said. Couldn't hear a thing"</p><p>Loki sniffed smugly. "Is that enough for you?"</p><p>Hagrid laughed boisterously. "Seems I was mistaken, lil' one. You <em>do</em> have magic in you. It'll still be tricky to talk to Dumbledore, but if I tell you the truth, the guy's a softie and you're already a student in my eyes"</p><p>Harry cheered. It seemed Loki would be able to attend after all! However, Hagrid wasn't finished.</p><p>"<em>But</em>, we will have to inform your parents first, so they give their consent and give you money for your supplies"</p><p>Loki and Harry froze. The shorter pressed his lips together, looking down.</p><p>"I do not–They are..." he muttered. Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the man.</p><p>"He's like me" he said simply, not wanting to go into details. Loki's family wasn't here, and he couldn't get to them. Which meant that in this place, he was as good as orphaned.</p><p>Hagrid's eyebrows rose in surprise, before making a low noise of understanding. He knelt in front of Loki, eyes gentle.</p><p>"I'm sorry kid...I shouldn't have assumed anythin'" he apologized softly. Loki's eyes were darkened by grief, but he shook his head.</p><p>"It is fine"</p><p>"Do you have any other family we can contact?"</p><p>"None"</p><p>Hagrid rubbed his beard, deep in thought. He seemed to have more questions, but restrained himself at the last moment, and instead moved on. Harry appreciated his thoughtfulness.</p><p>"Well, you'll need money to buy your school materials, so this'll be a problem" he admitted. Harry perked up.</p><p>"A-Actually, I could help with that!"</p><p>They both looked at him questioningly and he shrunk briefly under the attention.</p><p>"Hagrid, you mentioned something about money, back when we were talking. You said I actually had money of my own?" he asked.</p><p>"You do" he confirmed, and realization spread his mouth in a smile. "Certainly enough for two"</p><p>Loki stared at him with wide eyes. "You really do not need to do this" he whispered.</p><p>"I want to. You're my friend, and it wouldn't be fair to you, having all that talent and not being able to go" Harry smiled. </p><p>"F-friend?" Loki repeated, looking stunned. Harry ducked his head. Had he spoken too soon? Was he the only one who saw him as a friend already?</p><p>"I, I mean, sorry, I shouldn't have–"</p><p>"No! No, it is fine, I just...did not expect you to...see me that way" he got that bashful expression again. It looked a bit sad.</p><p>"Good unexpected or bad unexpected?"</p><p>"Good unexpected" Loki smiled tentatively. Harry returned it.</p><p>Suddenly, they both found themselves engulfed in musky warmth. Hagrid curled his arms around them, shaking them from side to side in a big hug.</p><p>"Aw, yer so <em>adorable!</em> You're going to make this old man cry!" he said dramatically, sniffing to clear imaginary tears. Loki and Harry shared a look and laughed quietly at the big man's antics.</p><p>Hagrid let them go and stood up to his full height again, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Well, enough talkin'! Let's go get you kids some Hogwarts materials and be on our way!" he pumped a fist in the air and, caught up in the thrilling moment, the two boys couldn't help but cheer too.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to Hogwarts. <em>Both</em> of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author note</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys, just to let you know, I won't be posting here for some time. Keep reading if you like, I just need to rant a bit and get this off my chest.</p><p>The thing is, my cat died today.</p><p>He was sick for some time, with an illness that is mortal for cats. If one has it, the vets usually assume the worst right off the bat.</p><p>He was getting thinner every day, and never meowed anymore. He didn't eat. He didn't play. Just now, a few minutes earlier, he lied in my parents' bed with his eyes open, unmoving and not really looking at anything. We knew it was time.</p><p>We kept him company through it all, and pet him or just put our hand in his paws to let him know we were there. He wasn't blinking, so I don't really think he saw us anymore.</p><p>Every now and again, he would raise his head up and meow, as if to ask if we were still there. Then, when we cooed at him and pet him, he would find the strength to purr.</p><p>My dad left just now, to put him down for good. We had lost another cat a few years ago to another sickness, and had made the mistake of letting him live longer–and therefore suffer longer, with the hope that he would recover somehow. We didn't want that for this one.</p><p>Our other cat, Holly, just stood by looking confused. I don't think she understood.</p><p>Needless to say, we're all heartbroken, so I'll be taking some time off.</p><p>But I don't want to remember him like that.</p><p>His name was Frankie. My mom chose his name. We got him off a shelter, along with Holly.</p><p>He was the kindest kitty you could imagine. The calm, chill side to his sister's relentless energy. He had a brief cold when we took him in, still a kitten, but he was never too tired to play or ask for pats on the head. His purring was <em>really</em> loud. He didn't like us to carry him. He <em>loved</em> the laser pointer. He was never very bright, and was kinda clumsy, but made up for it being the cutest cat ever. We loved him to no ends. We still do. And he loved us. He found the courage to purr until the end, after all.</p><p>It may be sad now, I know. But at least he won't suffer anymore. I just couldn't stand seeing him so bad.</p><p>Thank you for understanding.</p><p>I'll miss you Frankie.</p><p>Goodbye.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyy I'm back! Thanks for your patience, and I'm sorry, I still won't be able to post very frequently because college is kicking my butt and I have tons of homework, so don't be too mad!<br/>Enjoy! ^ ^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All students must be equipped with...one standard sized 2 pewter cauldron..." Harry read.</p><p>"...And may bring if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad" Loki continued.</p><p>Harry shot Hagrid a look of disbelief. "Can we really find <em>all</em> this in London?" He hadn't seen any magical stores on the market, and he didn't think people would take kindly to them asking if they had a cauldron for sale. Although perhaps they could get the animals at a pet store.</p><p>Hagrid leaned closer briefly. "If you know where to <em>go</em>" he said mysteriously. Harry felt himself buzz with nervous energy. He felt like he was in a fairy tale! Looking at his friend, he saw he was more collected than he, but still slightly confused.</p><p>The three approached a black wooden door pressed to one of the walls of the street. It didn't have any signs, so Harry didn't know what it could possibly be for, but as Hagrid opened it without hesitation, he heard chatter and laughter coming from inside, signaling that maybe it was a bar or a pub. And he was correct. Only it wasn't like any pub he had ever seen. Maybe a canteen or a saloon, because everyone was dressed like they were in an old themed custom party. The light was very dim, and the place was only illuminated by some candles and low lights. Food adorned the tables.<br/>Harry shuffled closer to his companions, not wanting to get lost in the sea of people, and to his surprise, he felt Loki relax against him. He would have thought he would be uncomfortable. Harry certainly was.</p><p>"Aren't you overwhelmed?" he whispered, having to speak really close to Loki's ear to be heard.</p><p>"Not really" Loki shrugged. He was speaking normally, yet every word was perfectly understandable to him, even among all the conversations. "It is...comforting, somewhat"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Mhm" Loki looked around. "Where I am from, these types of places are very common, so I am not uncomfortable" he explained, but then wrinkled his nose as he leaned away from a passing man. "But that does not mean I <em>like</em> it"</p><p>Harry hummed. "It <em>is</em> very smelly here"</p><p>"What is it with you and smells?"</p><p>"Well, I–"</p><p>"Ah! Hagrid!" it was the bartender. A smiley man with two tufts of gray hair at the sides of his head, surrounded by clients. He asked something else in a nearly indecipherable accent. Harry only caught 'usual'.</p><p>"No thanks, Tom, I'm in official Hogwarts business" he clapped his massive hands against their backs. "Just helping young Loki and Harry here buy school supplies"</p><p>The bartender fell silent for a moment, taking them in for the first time, and pinning his eyes on Harry.</p><p>"Bless my soul" he breathed out. "It's Harry Potter" a smile was slowly but surely growing on his face. </p><p>At his words, all conversation died down immediately and every head in the establishment turned like one. Harry flinched and stepped closer to Loki. What was wrong? Why did that man know his last name? Did <em>everyone</em> here know him?</p><p>A man suddenly sprung forward, startling him. He heard Hagrid suck in a breath between his teeth.</p><p>...But he only took his hand in his, and shook it rapidly. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back!" </p><p>"Norris Crockford Mr. Potter, I can't <em>believe</em> I'm meeting you at last!" another said.</p><p>"Harry...Potter" a young man with a turban and a nervous expression approached him. "I can't tell you how...<em>pleased</em>, I am, to meet you!" he smiled, but it looked a bit weird.</p><p>"Hello professor!" Hagrid greeted, sounding tense for some reason. "I didn't see ya there!" he turned to him.</p><p>"Boys, this is professor Quirrell, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, at Hogwarts"</p><p>Loki mouthed the name of the subject, and then looked at the man up and down, narrowing his eyes when they met the professor's. The man averted his eyes in favor of staring at Harry again. Right, Harry, be polite.</p><p>"Oh! Nice to meet you" he looked at Loki, and the boy rolled his eyes subtly.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you" he gritted out. What was up with that?</p><p>The professor nodded, and wrung his hands together in a manner that looked very painful.</p><p>"Fearfully...<em>fascinating</em> subject...not that you need it, aye Potter?" he tried to smile again, but he just looked scared. Harry felt a little bad for the man. He must have really bad anxiety problems.</p><p>"Yes, well...must be going now" Hagrid gently closed the conversation, and cleared his throat "Lots to buy"</p><p>"Goodbye" Harry followed his friends to the back of the place, and breathed the clean air eagerly. Loki blinked repeatedly in the bright light.</p><p>Hagrid took a deep breath. "You can put the dagger away now, Loki"</p><p>Harry gasped. "What?!"</p><p>Loki looked sheepish at being found out, but obeyed, and put away an elegant, thin silver dagger Harry hadn't even noticed by <em>waving his hand in the air</em>. One moment it was there, and the next it was gone. </p><p>"Sorry" He didn't sound sorry at all. "I became nervous with the staring"</p><p>Hagrid raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy some moments longer, before nodding.</p><p>"Alright, but if you get uncomfortable again, tell me and I'll try to get us out faster" </p><p>Loki nodded, and Hagrid turned to Harry again with a smile.</p><p>"So, whaddaya think Harry? You're famous" he rummaged inside of his heavy coat and took out a pale pink umbrella.</p><p>"But <em>why</em> am I famous, Hagrid?" he didn't get it. "All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?"</p><p>"They were all acting as if he was some kind of hero" Loki added.</p><p>Hagrid hesitated, from where he stood facing the wall. It was missing some bricks.</p><p>"I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you that, boys" he then tapped the tip of the umbrella around the missing bricks in some kind of pattern, and the wall started moving. Bricks went in and out of their holes, rearranging themselves in a complicated manner until they came apart to reveal an entrance to the other side of the wall. Loki and Harry stared in awe.</p><p>"A secret passage..." Loki whispered.</p><p>"Welcome boys, to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said.</p><p>It was a narrow street, with houses and shops stacked on top of one another, full of busy people. Some wore robes, or pointy hats, and some smoke rose from several establishments. Harry could catch sight of a white owl flying above. This place...this <em>had</em> to be it. It had magic written all over it.</p><p>"Give me your hand" Loki said. "That way we will not get lost" Harry clasped Loki's cold hand in his, and took Hagrid's coat in his fist, making a human train. They trailed through the crowd. Hagrid showed them the shops they would get their materials in. There were witches and wizards looking at supplies, an elegant shop with a golden scissors sign, and a corner where there were many beautiful owls. Loki spotted a small bat climbing an iron pole, and a small group of children pressed to a shop window, looking at a broom in admiration.</p><p>"Wow, look at it!" one said. "The new Nimbus 2000!"</p><p>"It's the fastest one yet!" another whispered reverentially.</p><p>Hagrid took them to a tall white building, named Gringotts Bank.</p><p>"Is that where all his money is?" Loki asked. Hagrid smiled.</p><p>"Indeed, it is. Ain't no safer place. Not one" he considered. "'Cept perhaps Hogwarts"</p><p>The inside of the building was very elegant, with polished floors and large glass chandeliers. A lot of–tiny?–people were hard at work, hauling carts of packages or writing in parchments in their stations. Looking closer, they all had big, crooked noses and pointy ears, and their faces were wrinkled and their eyes small.</p><p>"Ah...Hagrid? What exactly are these things?" Harry asked, feeling a bit on edge.</p><p>"Could they be...goblins?" Loki muttered, squinting at them.</p><p>"They sure are. Clever as they come, goblins are not the most <em>friendly</em> of beasts. Best stay close" he gave them a look.</p><p>"You have goblins were you're from, Loki?" it was starting to sound like wherever his friend lived wasn't even on earth.</p><p>"Not like these. But they are similar. They certainly have better things to do than work at a treasury, though" he snickered.</p><p>Hagrid stopped at a main station, which held a goblin that was difficult for Harry to make out, due to the desk's height. He wasn't sure Loki could even see it.</p><p>Not that he wanted him to. The goblin looked very, <em>very</em> unfriendly, all pointy ears and downturned lips, with thin golden glasses in front of its beady eyes.</p><p>"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal" Hagrid announced, getting to the point.</p><p>The goblin made an annoyed noise and leaned down the desk, looking contemptuously down at them.</p><p>"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"</p><p>He did not have any key.</p><p>Before Harry could panic though, Hagrid started to rummage through his pockets, pulling out a tiny golden key and placing it on the desk.</p><p>"And there's something else as well" he added, lowering his voice. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this" he gave the goblin what looked like a letter wrapped in cords.</p><p>"It's about you know what, in vault you know which" he whispered.</p><p>"What is he talking about?" Loki muttered.</p><p>"I have no idea. Sounds important though" Harry admitted.</p><p>"Very well" the goblin said.</p><p>Before Harry knew it, they were traveling in an iron cart down underground tunnels, resembling a mine. </p><p>"Vault 687" the goblin they were with announced, with a nasal voice. "Lamp, please"</p><p>They stopped in front of a large door.</p><p>"Key, please"</p><p>When the door opened, Harry was astonished to find a mountain of gold coins in the vault, shiny and very, very expensive. Hagrid had mentioned money, yes, but not <em>this</em> much. And certainly not in <em>gold</em>.</p><p>"You are rich, Harry" Loki whispered, drinking in the sight. Harry nodded numbly.</p><p>"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing though, did you?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Vault 713"</p><p>"What's in there Hagrid?"</p><p>"Can't tell ya, Hogwarts business. Very secret"</p><p>"Stand back" the goblin said, and dragged a claw through the air, without touching the door. The boys heard the inside mechanism opening. What could possibly be there?</p><p>Turns out, it was only a small brown package, wrapped in cord. Loki and Harry shared a dumbfounded look. Hagrid took the tiny thing and put it in his pocket.</p><p>"Best not to mention this to anyone, boys" Harry nodded. Loki looked unconvinced, but nodded too, giving a last look to the empty vault.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After some hours, they were all carrying several packages, boxes and materials. Loki could barely lift the parchment to read what was left.</p><p>"We still need...a wand?" They looked at their guide questioningly.</p><p>"A wand? Oh, you want Ollivander's. Ain't no place better" he signaled the shop with his head.</p><p>"Why don't you two run along there and wait? I just got one more thing I got to do, I won't be long"</p><p>The two boys went inside. It was a small establishment, with a central desk and wooden floors and furniture. Like apparently every other shop, it was dimly lit, but cozy, and there were lots and lots of packages and boxes stacked in shelves against the wall.</p><p>"...Is anyone working here?" Loki said, looking around. Harry did too. It was empty.</p><p>"Hello?" he called softly. When there was no response, Loki called louder.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>At last, a man–presumably Ollivander– slid out in a rolling ladder, and looked at them.</p><p>"Why, hello you two...heh, I wondered when I'd be seeing <em>you,</em> Mr. Potter" he smiled and stepped down the ladder, immediately going to an specific section of the shelf.</p><p>"It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands"</p><p>"Your parents bought their wands here too?" Loki asked. Harry shrugged.</p><p>"Is it alright if I start with you friend first?" the man asked Loki. He nodded, perplexed. Ollivander brought a rectangular box to the table and pulled out a wand. He passed it to Harry. The boy stood there, not knowing what to do, until the man said, exasperated,</p><p>"Well, give it a wave!" </p><p>Loki snickered, making Harry blush. How was he supposed to know what to do? Still, he waved it once.</p><p>...Immediately making many boxes and papers fly out of their shelves. Harry jumped, putting the wand back on the table like it was on fire. Ollivander sighed.</p><p>"Apparently not"</p><p>They tried a few more wands, each one made of different materials and different looks. Each one with the same result. Harry hoped he wouldn't have to pay for the damages to his shop, even if now he could buy twenty shops with his money.</p><p>"Perhaps..." Ollivander mused, and brought another box. This one was a simple dark wand, and when Harry touched it, he felt...something. A connection of sorts. Like this was the one.</p><p>"Curious" Ollivander looked around. "Very curious"</p><p>"Sorry...but what's curious?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr.Potter...it so happens that the Phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just <em>one</em> other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand...when its <em>brother</em> gave you that scar" he pointed at Harry's lighting like scar. Harry barely resisted the urge to touch it.</p><p>"And who owned that wand?" Loki asked slowly.</p><p>"We do not speak his name" Ollivander replied gravely. "The wand chooses the wizard, boys. It's not always clear why"</p><p>He moved closer. "But, I think it <em>is</em> clear, that we can expect great things from you. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named, did great things too...<em>terrible</em>, but great"</p><p>Harry felt lightheaded. Great things? Him? The one who hurt him had a matching wand? This was too much information...</p><p>"Now, let's get <em>you</em> a wand" Ollivander turned to Loki, who startled.</p><p>"Oh, no. I do not need a wand"</p><p>"Nonsense. Every wizard needs a wand, and every wand needs a wizard" the man chuckled.</p><p>"But I do not" Loki insisted. </p><p>"Your friend has a wand" he pointed out, hoping to persuade him. No such luck.</p><p>"Yes, because Harry is a <em>beginner</em>. He does not know anything about magic" he tapped the wand lightly. "Objects such as these, or a spear or other weapons help the caster channel their spells until they know how to do it on their own" he explained, like it was obvious.</p><p>Ollivander's eyebrows shot up. Loki hesitated.</p><p>"Unless...grown wizards here use wands as well?"</p><p>The man nodded. Loki looked shocked by this.</p><p>"Should...they not?" Harry looked at his wand.</p><p>"I do not know. I certainly know how to cast spells without the need of a support item"</p><p>"<em>Support</em> item?! Boy, wands are not mere objects to play with, they are a wizard's most trusted companion!" Ollivander cried, scandalized.</p><p>"But how is it that even <em>adults</em> do not know how to use magic without a wand?" Loki asked. "Is it impossible here?"</p><p>"Loki is not from around here..." Harry chimed in lamely, trying to help his friend. Ollivander massaged his temples.</p><p>"It's not <em>impossible</em>, certainly. You can do magic without a wand, but it's too <em>raw</em>, too unfocused. Only with a wand can you cast perfectly directed spells!"</p><p>"Well, where I am from, you do not need a wand to cast <em>anything</em>. Only apprentices that have special difficulty connecting to their magic need them, and only temporarily" he wrinkled his nose.</p><p>Ollivander took a deep breath, as if realizing something.</p><p>"W-Well, in fact...it could be..." he started muttering to himself.</p><p>"...The only ones who can do magic without wands are extremely talented and applied witches and wizards...but one this <em>young</em>...could you do a spell for me?" his eyes had started to shine with excitement, and he leaned against the wooden desk to look at his friend better.</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Whichever you like!”</p><p>Loki sighed but unclenched his fists, relaxing now that Ollivander wasn't contradicting his concept.</p><p>"Very well"</p><p>Harry gaped at Loki when the papers and boxes Harry's failed tries had knocked into the ground rose in the air, following Loki's almost lazy hand movements and tucking back into the shelves. Making a sweeping motion with his open palm, his friend also gathered the shards of glass from the broken vase and placed them in a corner. In between movements, Harry could see faint trails of something that looked like smoke. Light green smoke. Finally, with a burst of magic, Loki snapped his fingers and the lights of the shop shone brighter.</p><p>"You need better lighting" he said simply, and wilted slightly at the two's astonished expressions. Ollivander's mouth started to stretch into an amazed smile.</p><p>"Loki, that...that was amazing!" Harry shouted. Loki snapped his head up, looking ashamed.</p><p>"I did not...overdid it? It was not my intention to appear arrogant or–"</p><p>"Young man, your magic is a completely different thing! Such a powerful use of the Locomotion Charm!" his voice was filled with giddiness.</p><p>"Locomotion Charm...? Is that what that was?"</p><p>"You do not know what spell you did?" Ollivander looked happier by the second.</p><p>"No...I, I simply thought of how I wanted the objects to move, and I moved them with my Sei–um, my magic. The documents are not in order, by the way...I do not know the way you keep your things" he said apologetically.</p><p>Ollivander danced in place, passing a hand through his hair.</p><p>"So <em>precise</em>, so clean and purposeful, elegant...! And <em>without</em> a wand! Such potential is unheard of!" he practically sang, and then looked at them both with something akin to reverence.</p><p>"Boys...if I tell you the truth, I might be looking at two of the most, if not <em>the</em> most talented wizards in history" he stated seriously. Harry felt a chill down his spine.</p><p>"I cannot wait to see what incredible things you will do" he smiled kindly.</p><p>The boys stared at Ollivander without saying anything, and were saved from having to respond to that particular opinion by knocking on the shop's window. Hagrid.</p><p>"Harry! Harry! Happy birthday!"</p><p>He had a white owl with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...You alright, boys? You seem very quiet" Hagrid asked, when they were eating.</p><p>"He...killed my parents, didn't he?" Harry asked, tackling the most comprehensible issue out of his mountain of issues. "The one who gave me this" he pointed to his scar.</p><p>The man looked down. "You know, Hagrid. We know you do"</p><p>Hagrid took a deep breath and shuffled in his chair to face the two boys better.</p><p>"First, and I need you to understand this, it's very important" he paused. "Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad"</p><p>Loki scoffed. Hagrid ignored it.</p><p>"And one of them went as bad as you can go. His name was–" he choked on his words, and tried again "He was–"</p><p>"Maybe you should write it down" Harry suggested.</p><p>"No, I can't spell it" he said.</p><p>"Oh, for the Norns" Loki muttered, and snatched a napkin from the table, summoning a quill. Harry was still amazed he could do that. Hagrid, who wasn't aware, choked again, this time, on his food. Harry leaned in to see what he was writing.</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort.</em>
</p><p>Loki had strange handwriting, almost elegant, angular and with random dots in various places. Hagrid allowed Harry to read the name before taking the napkin back and tearing it to pieces.</p><p>"H-How did you–"</p><p>"Does not matter. Tell us about him. It seems you cannot say his name, correct?" Loki waved away his questions. Hagrid swallowed.</p><p>"Alright. But we're not done with this topic" he warned. Loki nodded quickly.</p><p>"It was a dark time...<em>very</em> dark time..."</p><p>Thus, he told them the story of Voldemort. How he broke into his parent's home, and how they fought him. How his mother protected him.</p><p>How he killed them.</p><p>Every last one of Voldemort's enemies ended up dead. Every last one...but Harry. He had tried to kill him too. Tried, and, for some reason, failed. The remaining mark of his evil curse in his forehead.</p><p>"Where is he now?" Harry whispered.</p><p>"Some say he's dead. Codswallop, in my opinion, nope! I reckon he's out there, still" Harry couldn't help but glance at the windows, as if the faceless figure would jump in to get him. He felt Loki's reassuring hand on his leg. It grounded him.</p><p>"That's why you're so famous. Something about you stumped him that night. You're the Boy Who Lived" he whispered.</p><p>Harry took a trembling breath in. The Boy Who Lived.</p><p><em>He</em> lived.</p><p>He wondered what could possibly be the reason why <em>he</em> survived and his parents didn't.</p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><p>He clenched his fist.</p><p>No, it wasn't fair.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>When the trio arrived at the train station, Harry and Loki carrying their supplies in two luggage carts they had found, Hagrid had to leave them. He said something about being late and Dumbledore wanting to see him before running off. Leaving them with their tickets and departure time.</p><p>"Well, I guess we won't see him for a while" Harry sighed. "Shame, I liked him"</p><p>"Did you really?" Loki asked, stroking his white owl.</p><p>"Yes, didn't you?" Hagrid seemed like a good man, if a bit mysterious...and he had been nothing but helpful.</p><p>"Hm. He was keeping secrets. He knew more than he was letting on...by the way, I am sorry" Harry blinked. </p><p>"For your parents" Loki clarified, scratching his cheek. "It sounds very sad, growing up without parents...and with the <em>Dursleys</em>" he sneered. Harry looked down.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry. I barely even remember them, after all...although I <em>could</em> have lived with someone better" he admitted.</p><p>"Still" Loki stopped his cart, and looked at him in the eyes. "If you want to talk, I shall listen. And should you want revenge on the man as well, I shall aid you on that endeavor"</p><p>Harry's eyes widened. "<em>R-Revenge?</em> Um, I don't know about that...but thanks for the sentiment, it's more than enough" he smiled shyly.</p><p>"No one had really said that to me before, and I had no friends to be there for me either, so thank you" he meant it.</p><p>Loki blushed. "Well, me neither. I am still new to this friendship thing...but I meant my words. Even if it is the middle of the night, we can talk"</p><p>"Thank you Loki" How did Harry deserve such a good friend?</p><p>"A-And that package Hagrid kept, I wonder what is inside" Loki changed topics rapidly, clearly done with the whole feelings conversation. Harry chuckled, starting to move again.</p><p>"Perhaps it's some secret artifact or something along those lines" </p><p>After walking a few steps though, he frowned at his ticket. "Platform 9 3/4....but there is no such platform..." he whispered worriedly. Was it a mistake? What if they didn't find the train in time? Would they get expelled?</p><p>"We should ask someone" Loki proposed, while they strolled down the platforms. 8...9...10. As suspected, there was no 9 3/4.</p><p>"Right. U-um, excuse me!" he approached an officer, but he quickly ignored them after he asked about the platform, believing them to be joking.</p><p>"Look Harry, come" Loki said, guiding him to a large family of gingers with similar carts. "That woman, she named the platform"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, she said 'Platform 9 3/4, this way'. She must be a witch"</p><p>They hurried along, and sure enough, they stopped in front of a wall...but there wasn't anything interesting aside from the usual things. However, a tall ginger boy placed his cart in front of the brick column, <em>and ran straight for it</em>.</p><p>Harry cringed, waiting for the crash, but it never came. Instead, to his complete surprise, he phased right through, as if he was a ghost. Only, he didn't come out on the other side.</p><p>"That must be the 'platform'"</p><p>"A brick column?"</p><p>"Perhaps it works as a portal"</p><p>Next were the twins. They phased through again. Harry rolled his cart closer to the woman.</p><p>"Excuse me!"</p><p>The lady approached immediately, all kind smiles and warm presence. It made Harry more inclined to trust her.</p><p>"C-Could you tell us, how to..." he motioned to the wall.</p><p>"How to get onto the platform?" she finished, smiling softly. "Not to worry dears! It's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well!" she signaled her youngest son, a boy around their age with a goofy smile.</p><p>"All you need to do, is walk straight at the wall, between platforms nine and ten. Do a bit of a run if you need it" she advised.</p><p>"Good luck" the girl added kindly.</p><p>Harry and Loki positioned themselves side to side, and exchanged equal looks of nervous excitement.</p><p>"A-After you" Harry stammered. Loki huffed but started to run, and to prevent more overthinking, Harry ran just after, closing his eyes tight.</p><p>"You can open your eyes now. We did not hit the wall" Loki's voice appeared to his right, sounding amused. "Their portals are impeccable. I hardly felt a thing"</p><p>Sure enough, they were in another platform, one he'd never seen before, in front of an elegant, bright red train named 'Hogwarts Express'.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Some minutes after Loki and Harry had gotten comfortable in their train cabin, watching the scenery go by and chatting quietly, the ginger boy from before–Ron–appeared, poking his head into the room.</p><p>"Excuse me..." he grimaced, signaling at the seat with his head hesitantly. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full"</p><p>"Not at all!" Harry scooted closer to the window, and Loki changed places, turning to sit beside Harry to leave the other seat to Ron.</p><p>"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley" he immediately introduced himself.</p><p>"Loki"</p><p>"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" At that, Ron's eyes widened comically. Loki knocked his elbow into Harry's side subtly. Harry sighed. Here we go.</p><p>"So...it <em>is</em> true...!" Ron said breathlessly, looking at Loki for confirmation. He nodded his head to Harry.</p><p>"He even has the scar" he said. Ron gasped, and looked at Harry with a silent question in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes good heartedly and brushed his bangs up, showing his lightning like scar clearly.</p><p>"<em>Wicked</em>" Ron smiled. Loki furrowed his brows.</p><p>"It means cool" Harry translated. </p><p>"Oh"</p><p>An old lady strolled by the cabin, with a wide array of sweets and various types of food.</p><p>"Anything off the trolley, dears?"</p><p>"No thanks" Ron declined, holding up a bag of...<em>something</em> that looked vaguely like food. "I'm all set"</p><p>Harry grimaced, feeling bad for the sad excuse of a snack.</p><p>"We'll take the lot" he declared, offering some gold coins he had in his pockets. </p><p>"Wow" Ron breathed.</p><p>After their purchase, they had to reposition themselves so the incredible amount of sweets could fit in the cart. Harry and Ron across from each other, and Loki sat on the floor between them, by his own choice. Each child was munching on something.</p><p>"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" Loki read dubiously, holding the box of colorful candy beans up.</p><p>"They mean <em>every</em> flavor" Ron said seriously. "There's chocolate and peppermint...and also spinach, liver and tripe"</p><p>Loki immediately stopped chewing on them, and passed them slowly to Harry.</p><p>"You can have them" he said, looking slightly ill.</p><p>Harry snickered, and read his snack next. Chocolate frogs.</p><p>"These aren't <em>real</em> frogs, are they?" he asked, half joking.</p><p>"It's just a spell" Ron said dismissively. "Besides, it's the <em>card</em> you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard"</p><p>When Harry lifted the lid, a <em>honest to God </em>frog jumped out, croaking and all, and stuck to the window. </p><p>"Watch it!" Ron cried. Loki struck the animal–candy? quicker than Harry could see and trapped it between his hands, where he studied it in fascination.</p><p>"I got Dumbledore!" A 3D card showed the face of the man. The boy titled it this way and that, admiring the quality of the image. It was as if a tiny Dumbledore was inside.</p><p>"I got 'bout six of him" Ron said proudly. When Harry looked down again though, the card was black! Had he damaged it somehow?</p><p>"Hey! It's gone!"</p><p>"Well, you can't expect him to hang around <em>all</em> day, can you?" Ron asked, as if it was obvious. Harry chose to ignore that particular magic logic for the sake of his sanity.</p><p>"It really <em>is</em> made of chocolate...but it <em>moves</em>. How do they do this?" Loki asked Ron with wide eyes, still holding the frog.</p><p>"Beats me. I just know it's a charm or something. Though they taste good" he ate another sugary treat. Harry was kind of worried about his health now.</p><p>"I am not going to <em>eat</em> it!" Loki said indignantly, sheltering the frog as if someone would take it from him. Ron stared at him.</p><p>"It's...it's just candy, Loki" he said, slowly. Loki sniffed.</p><p>"But it moves. And croaks. It is <em>alive</em>. I am not going to eat a helpless animal" he proclaimed. The chocolate frog croaked softly. Loki's eyes softened.</p><p>Well, that was kind of weird, but Harry was about to go to a witchcraft and wizardry school, so he supposed a chocolate kind-of-alive frog was not the worst he would see. Besides, it was nice to see Loki so excited. Sometimes it seemed he was much too mature and serious for his age.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> kind of cute" he admitted, smiling when the frog croaked at him, as if to say thank you. Ron titled his head, and Harry worried he would say something mean, but he only smiled.</p><p>"Then you could keep it as a pet. Though it could melt" he warned.</p><p>"He shall not" a brief light shone from Loki's hands, and the frog peeped. "There, he will not melt now" Harry leaned in to touch it. It was cold. </p><p>"Neat" Ron said, after a brief pause at Loki's powers. "What should we call it?" he said excitedly. </p><p>"We should put a ribbon on it, so we can tell it apart from other chocolate frogs!" Harry suggested.</p><p>The boys were so absorbed in their doting over the frog, and later, trying out spells in Ron’s pet rat, Scabbers, that they didn't notice a fourth presence in the room, though Loki glanced back once and then kept petting the newly dubbed Frederick. It was when Ron presented them with his fourth faulty spell in a row that it was made noticeable.</p><p>"Are you sure that's a <em>real</em> spell?" a girl in dark robes, with abundant curly hair was at the entrance of the cabin. </p><p>"Uh..." Ron started.</p><p>She sighed. “I was looking for a toad. A boy named Neville’s lost one. Have you seen it?”</p><p>They shook their heads slowly. The girl shrugged and turned back to look at Ron’s old wand.</p><p>"Were you even doing magic?” she asked, a condescending tone in her voice.</p><p>“Uh…yeah?”</p><p>“Well, it's not very <em>good</em>, is it?" she smirked, looking at the redhead with an air of superiority. Harry looked at their two friends, perplexed. Who was she?</p><p>"Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they’ve all worked for me" she took out a simple dark wand from inside her robes, and sat down next to Ron, facing Harry.</p><p>"For example" she began, pointing the wand <em>directly at his face</em>. Harry forced himself not to panic. "Oculus reparo" she chanted. Harry felt his glasses shift, and he took them in his hands, startled.</p><p>They were...fixed! He could fit them so much better now! The girl seemed to read his mind.</p><p>"That's better, isn't it?" </p><p>"Nice work" Loki complimented. The girl nodded at him, pleased. </p><p>It was then that the girl noticed Harry's face better.</p><p>"...Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "I'm Hermione Granger" she greeted. Harry appreciated her not making a fuss of his identity. She looked at Loki expectantly.</p><p>"I am Loki"</p><p>"A pleasure. You put a cooling spell on the frog, didn't you? Commendable work" she said. Loki's cheeks colored in embarrassment, but he nodded, accepting the praise. Lastly, she glanced at Ron, and her face soured for a moment.</p><p>"And...<em>you</em> are?" she asked. Harry felt she did it out of politeness more than anything else.</p><p>"Mm, Ron Weasley" he got out from behind all the chocolate in his mouth.</p><p>"Pleasure" She didn't sound pleased at all. "You three better change into robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon" she recommended, before taking her leave, just like that.</p><p>Well, <em>that</em> was certainly interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>–The gang meets at last!<br/>–Yep, Loki is a vegetarian. Yet another reason why Asgardians made fun of him.<br/>–Harry still cannot believe magic is real, but he's taking it all in stride. Logic doesn't work with magic, after all, and he'd like to keep his sanity intact, thank you very much.<br/>–Loki can't 'read' people's minds. He can just see whatever is at surface levels, cuz he's still a kid. For example, if someone is thinking about bunnies, but deep down is plotting murder, Loki would only be able to see the bunnies. Inconvenient, but what can you do ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Fortunately, not many people know how to manually fake their surface thoughts, so that's a plus.<br/>–Loki is DOWN for a little murder if Harry says so. His bestie had his parents murdered! He needs to regain his honor!<br/>–Chocolate frogs RULE. But I still wouldn't be able to eat them, poor things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the three left the train, Harry was surprised to find it was nighttime, and that Hagrid of all people was calling for Hogwarts' first years, carrying a big lantern.</p><p>"Hello Harry, Loki" he greeted.</p><p>"Hey Hagrid" Harry said, with a smile. He had missed the man. Loki waved, looking tense. As if he had sensed his mood, Hagrid leaned closer to him, and looked straight at Frederick, who had taken a seat on Loki's head.</p><p>"Hello, little one" he greeted the chocolate frog, tone completely serious. It worked though, because Loki smiled a little and relaxed.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>" Ron finally noticed their giant friend, and looked up at him with admiration, similar to many other kids around.</p><p>"Alright! This way to the boats, come on now! Follow me!" he called, leading them to carefully stacked wooden boats, with the same big lamps hovering above, hanging by a pole. The water was dark and cold.</p><p>"Is that Hogwarts?" Loki whispered, his breath warm on Harry's ear. He looked over to see a massive stone castle, placed among the fog, dark and regal except for a dozen of tiny lights signaling the way. It was beautiful.</p><p>"I-It <em>has</em> to be" he whispered back, not wanting to break the mysterious ambience enveloping all the students.</p><p>Hogwarts. They were finally here.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The whole lot of students entered the castle, looking around in enchantment. They reached the stairs, where a tall lady was waiting for them. She wore dark robes like the rest of them, and a pointy witch hat. She was old, but her stance was straight and elegant. Harry felt Loki copy her posture at his side. He hadn't looked too surprised by the rich paintings or the expensive chandeliers. Harry wondered if where he was from–<em>where</em> was it? he was dying to know–castles like this were normal too. </p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts" she smiled. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses" </p><p>Loki looked at Ron questioningly. The redhead shrugged, looking as lost as him.</p><p>"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" she listed.</p><p>"What are those names...?" Loki muttered. Harry agreed. I mean, <em>Hufflepuff?</em> That sounded like a children's toy.</p><p>"Now, while you're here, the house will be like your family" she looked down at them seriously. "Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will <em>lose</em> points" she warned.</p><p>"At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup–"</p><p>"Trevor!" a chubby kid shouted, running to the lady's feet to retrieve a...toad? He must be that boy from the train, Neville. He seemed to have lost track of his pet. The kids laughed while the kid realized his mistake and apologized. Loki winced in sympathy, holding Frederick closer to his body.</p><p>"...The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" she finished curtly, and turned around to leave.</p><p>"It's true then!" a voice rose among the children. Harry turned to look. It was another kid, with polished, slicked back blonde hair and an expression similar to Hermione's. Was...was he talking to <em>him?</em></p><p>"The saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts"</p><p>A surprised murmur of confusion ran through the crowd.</p><p>"This is Crabbe, and Goyle" the kid motioned to his friends and came to stand in front of him. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"</p><p>Ron snorted. Draco's head immediately snapped to meet his eye. He wasn't smiling anymore.</p><p>"Think my name is funny, do you?" he sneered. "I don't need to ask <em>yours</em>. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a <em>Weasley</em>" he spat. How...how <em>dare</em> he? Loki glared at Draco.</p><p>"You'll soon learn that other Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the <em>wrong</em> sort" he stared at Ron like he was nothing. "I can help you there"</p><p>He extended his hand. Did he honestly think Harry would take it? After all he said about Ron? Harry opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, but Loki beat him to it.</p><p>"If making friends with the 'wrong sort', as you so <em>politely</em> put it, is what you are warning us about, then I think we do not have any business with <em>you</em>, do we?" he asked calmly.</p><p>"Yes, I think I can tell the <em>wrong</em> sort for myself, thanks" Harry added, glaring pointedly at the still offered hand. It was then, before Malfoy could respond, that the tall lady arrived again.</p><p>"We're ready for you now"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The students entered a big, grandly illuminated banquet hall, with an apparently open ceiling, filled with stars and faint clouds. There was space between four tables for them to pass. There were other kids in the seats, and each had an empty plate and silverware–more like golden here–in front of them. Harry's mouth watered, wondering if they would be served food later, but he forced himself to keep looking forward. Loki stared forward with a closed off expression, shoulders back and spine straight as an arrow.</p><p>"It's not real, the ceiling" Harry heard Hermione comment behind him. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts History" Sure enough, Harry could see with a bit off effort on his part, that the 'sky' was actually translucent. It had looked so <em>real</em>...</p><p>The woman led them to stand in front of a wooden chair, with a dusty, old witch hat on top. What was <em>that</em> for? In a long table behind it, there were several persons sitting patiently, and in the middle, an old man with abundant white beard and quality robes. C-Could this be...?</p><p>Loki choked a gasp next to him. Maybe he had noticed too.</p><p>It was Dumbledore!</p><p>The man gave some start-of-the-term notices, such as the 'dark forest' being off limits, and the third floor corridor being forbidden too, lest they suffered a 'most painful death'.</p><p>...Harry decided not to dwell on it so much.</p><p>The lady then said to wait until she called their name, and to then come forth and sit on the stool. Then she would put the 'sorting hat' on their heads and they would be sorted into their houses. Harry wrinkled his nose. Is that what that old looking hat was? A way to sort them into houses? How did it work?</p><p>Hermione was first. </p><p>"<em>Mental</em>, that one. I'm telling ya" Ron muttered to Harry.</p><p>Then the hat, to Harry's complete and utter terror, started <em>talking</em>, and sorted Hermione into Gryffindor. He could barely hear the cheers of the corresponding table over his train wreck of a mind.</p><p>Frederick croaked quietly. "It <em>is</em> a most curious artifact, is it not?" Loki muttered.</p><p>Draco Malfoy was sorted almost instantly to Slytherin. Harry didn't think the hat had actually touched his head. Well, now he knew which house he <em>didn't</em> want to be in.</p><p>Susan Barnes went into Hufflepuff. Harry got a very concerning spike of pain in his scar then, looking at a dark haired man on the main table. What had <em>that</em> been?</p><p>Ron went to Gryffindor. Harry clapped.</p><p>Then it was <em>his</em> turn. Everyone fell silent. After a much nerve-wracking mental speech from the sorting hat, full of incomprehensible riddles and psychoanalysis, in which Harry put all his energy in rejecting Slytherin, he was put into Gryffindor too. He let out a sigh of relief, sitting next to Ron, and smiling to Hermione.</p><p>Now Loki just needed to be sorted into their house and it would be perfect.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Loki was very much <em>not</em> looking forward to having that hat on his head.</p><p>It was suspicious, and he had long ago learned not to trust sentient objects, lest they betrayed him in one way or another. They tended to be very fickle after all.</p><p>He tried to calm himself by petting Frederick–minding his green bow–, feeling his encouraging thoughts and taking comfort in them. Entering the castle, or well, the school, had been shocking enough. He had not thought this realm had castles like this. At least not anymore. But it had been fine.</p><p>Until they reached the banquet hall. Loki had been assaulted with memories of Asgard's castles, particularly its feasts, and how they would announce the royal family when they entered.</p><p>How the clapping following Loki's own entrance always felt forced.</p><p>And with good cause, for who in their right mind would clap for a <em>disgusting</em> frost–</p><p>Frederick made a noise of protest. He was holding him too hard. Oops.</p><p>O–<em>kay</em>, best stay away from that particular train of thought. Then, the next worse thing. That man, Dumbledore. </p><p>He reminded him of his f–of Odin. All white beard and arrogant smiles and secrets and <em>lies</em>.</p><p>He had tried to change his way of thinking, because this world was wildly different from his, and because he needed these wizards' power to find a doorway to Asgard, and because of Harry. His first friend.</p><p>But some things never changed. That he knew.</p><p>Sometimes he was better off not trusting people. That way he would not be hurt when they left. Because they always left. Always.</p><p>...He tried not to think about what that would mean for Harry and him.</p><p>Fortunately, before he could enter one of his dark mood spirals, the witch called for him.</p><p>"Loki..." the woman paused briefly when she called. He supposed it was because of his lack of a last name.</p><p>He sat on the stool. He had wanted it to be this way. He was not Odin's son. He was not Frigga's son, nor Thor's brother. Those titles did not apply. He did not know who his true parents were, and he was sure he did not want to know. They were probably dead, or glad he was gone. He had no family. He was just Loki.</p><p>He was no one.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hmm...the last minute student, huh?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What.</p><p><em>Who are you?!</em> He demanded. Who was in his head?!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am the sorting hat. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sorting hat? </p><p>
  <em>Why are you in my mind?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I need to sort you into your house. I know it might feel strange at first, but–</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I did not give you permission to enter my mind. Leave.</em>
</p><p>If there was one thing Frigga had left him, was that no one, absolutely <em>no one</em> entered his mind. The mind was too fragile of a place. Too much intimacy, too much vulnerability. Easy as a butterfly's wing to tear apart.</p><p>Loki <em>hated</em> being vulnerable.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>...I cannot. Not yet. I promise, young one, once I sort you into your house I shall leave.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The hat sent a wave of warmth and certainty across. So it knew how to project feelings, huh? Loki sent back a ray of skepticism and a dire warning, just because he was petty like that. If he did not immediately leave his domain once he ended the sorting, Loki would kick him out.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Very well...hmmm. At surface levels, I can see a cunning mind...quick wit, and immense magical knowledge.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are mistrustful and cautious...but very loyal to the ones you choose. I believe either Slytherin or Ravenclaw would help you grow your natural talents.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Loki's heart sank. He could not be in either of those!</p><p>
  <em>If it is alright with you...I would like to be sorted to Gryffindor.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oh? Why is that?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Loki gritted his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>...A person I greatly dislike is in Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>Loki could feel the hat laughing. Bastard.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That would still leave Ravenclaw.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I cannot be in Ravenclaw! </em>
</p><p>He was really going to make him say it, was he not? Loki sighed internally, feeling the stress of having something foreign in his mind deepening. He just wanted the damned hat to <em>leave</em>.</p><p>
  <em>My...friend is in Gryffindor. I need to be there.</em>
</p><p>Knowing that argument alone wouldn't be enough, he reluctantly extended his feelings of fear and trust to the hat. It was humiliating, but he needed to understand Loki was depending heavily in Harry right now. He was his only friend in this world. His first <em>true</em> friend. He could not lose him. Not even to a different house. The strain of meeting new people, of this strange new type of magic, of the lying adults, of the feeling of <em>wrongness</em> that came with being in a different realm...It would crush him.</p><p>He would like to keep his panic attack to his pillow, thank you very much. And if he was sorted to a different house, what little mental stability Harry had managed to build within him would crumble.</p><p>He waited the hat's response with bated breath. He had revealed too much already.</p><p>After a few moments, he heard it, just before the hat retreated from his mind, like he said he would.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I understand, young one. I wish you the best of luck on your journey.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gryffindor!"</em>
</p><p>Loki felt like fainting. Only the combined presence of the hat's warmth on his head and Frederick's tiny chocolate flavored licks on his hand prevented it.</p><p>Gryffindor.</p><p>He would not be alone.</p><p>
  <em>Thank the Norns.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the delay! I got into other fandoms and projects, so this story was shoved to the back a little bit. Updates may be far apart, but remember this is NOT abandoned!</p><p>–I'm going with the book hat, in which no one can hear him but the one who wears him.<br/>–I figured since Harry could convince the hat to not send him to Slytherin, even only because he didn't want to be with Draco, Loki could too. <br/>–Now, I know a lot of you might be discouraged to learn Loki didn't go to Slytherin, but please keep an open mind. Like I discussed with a reader in a previous comment, Loki could be in any house, really. (Except maybe Hufflepuff) Adult Loki (MCU) with all his trauma and bitterness, would definitely go to Slytherin I think, but my Loki is still a kid and not yet corrupted (much). <br/>–Same with Draco. I don't intend to leave them as enemies, but right now, Draco is a douchebag and Loki doesn't like bullies. They're first impressions, and they're very important, especially for children.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off the movies. Follows canon really closely. It's basically a rewrite, only Loki's also in there, so nothing really changes much. If that's not your cup of tea, sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Also, plot twist: 99% of this is from Harry's POV. Not sure how that happened, but I won't change it now :p</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>